Archangel sword (Tales of nephilim)
Summary Weapon created by Lekmos. Archangel swords are created by Lucifer the demiurge to his archangels, first to Samael and after his fall to Michael. Swords grip is shaped like hawk before blade and is golden clour before blade start. The blade is himself silver colour and shaped like wing. There are only two sword currently and holders are Michael and Samael. Nowdays both Michael and Samael uses their swords only special cases and mostly relays angel swords, which are far less effective but easier to carry around. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: 'Archangel sword '''Origin: 'Tales of nephilim 'Age: '''Million years ago created by Lucifer the demiurge '''Classification: '''Sword '''Wielders: 'Michael with his own, Samael with his own, Marth temporally with Samael`s sword. 'Powers and abilities: 'Holy Power from Creator (sword is impued with infinite energy from Lucifer himself to use energy attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Sword can hurt angels who are Non-Corporeal beings), Durability and Regeneration Negation (Sword can negate others healing and bypass durability.For healing it slows regeneration rate), Space-Time cutting (can cut space-time), Magic (users can combine different magic to sword), Holy Fire Manipulation (flames that can burn almost anything, manifest to blade section when activated), Telekinesis (sword own, meaning who holds the sword he/she can example throw it and returns automaticly to user), Forcefield Creation (Around user, when final attack is activated), '''Attack Potency: Universe level, (Swords had impued with energy from Lucifer himself and is only weapon which can kill archangels. Also swords durability negation is so strong that it can slow down regenaration from beings like Michael, Samael, Kain and Marth regeneration rate to human level and can kill them, if hit vital spot. Example when Michael cutted Kain`s wing it didn`t grow back. Sword has been show capacity to hold even Lucifer at coma. Even latter feat is helped by eldritch magic ) Speed: Varies, (Depends how fast user is.) Durability: Universe level, '(Swords can witstand attacks which can destroy universe and sword form forcefield around user when using final move.) 'Range: Melee, (with normal slash.) Tens of Meters, (wih divine flames 15 meters), Universal, (energy attacks) Material: '''Unknow, it`s rumoured that Lucifer crafted them from holy fire with his own energy. Needed Prerequisite for Use: *None to wield, but using full energy attacks user must be as powerfull as sword. *Demons and demonic beings can`t use sword, because it`s holy fire properties. *If telekinesis throw is used and users is knocked unconscious, when sword is not yet come back to user, this attack is negated and sword drops to ground or stop if in space. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Feats: * Swords are so strong that they can even negate great Lucifer the demiurge`s durability and bring him to his knees. * Michael almost killed Kain with his own sword with divine flame attack. Samael howewer interrupt this and saved Kain. But Kain left wing was cutted leaving smoking tump left and after Michael burned rest of Kain`s wing, so he can`t have it back anymore. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy slash:' Sword utilize it`s own energy to make different size slashes. User can determine how much energy to attack. This works trough telepathy link with sword and user can imagine how much energy he/she gonna put to energy to attack. *'Divine flame: '''Users can acivate if wanted sword holy fire. Ability is activated and turn of by clicking the red gem in hand grip. When activated sword blade section ignites to holy fire and when swinged the fire spreads to surround by 15 meters at best. Sword grants user immunity to flames, as long user has sword in possession. *'Shielding: 'Users can start rotate sword in front of them or any direction to block attacks and blast attacks to sword own durability level. Sword automaticly creates force field when doing this move. *'Trough, cut and to pile: 'Full power attack, which activated when sword is lifted up with user arm is also upward. Next you can see hawk eyes to light up and light is send it to tip of blade and forming baseball size ball to tip of blade. Lastly plink sound is heard and sword start glow. Users can then just wipe the sword and send golden slash witch will literally cut trough universe making slice and begins destroy universe. Swords also creates forcefied around user to protect them from harm, which is to come when whole universe blows up. Final move can be canceled by lowering sword down slow and hold sword blade towards ground few seconds. Ligth ball slowly vanish, while hearing sound like shutting down vacuum cleaner. In short sword causes chain reactions which tears universe apart. '''Note: '''Ready, but there migth be changes in future... Trivia *Swords last attack is same style as skyward strike from Legend of zelda skyward sword. *Swords last attack name is taken from finnish phrase ''halki, poikki ja pinoon. *Kain wing could be possible attach at time like, nowdays your finger can attach back if cutted if you go enough fast to hospital. But Michael burned it. Category:Swords Category:Weapons Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Nephilim Story Category:Tier 3